Rise of the Demon
by ForeverTheKnight
Summary: Betrayed, Harry is thrown into Arkham Asylum, far away from his supporters in England.  Odd things begin to build up quickly however.  What is Harry's connection to Ra's Al Ghul? Why is Harry's magic going haywire? No Slash. Pairings will be decided later
1. Welcome to Arkham

**I do not own Harry Potter or Batman.**

**I do need a Beta Reader if anyone is interested.**

**On to the Story.**

* * *

><p>Harry glared at the plexiglas window between himself at the people he had once considered his friends and family blocking him from hearing the conversation in the other room. The Weasleys and Dumbledore sat perfectly at ease in the high backed metal chairs inside the room, while Hermione Granger sat in tears on the end along with a depressed Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Currently the messy haired you was dressed all in orange, with a serial number across his heart while heavy shackles chained his feet and arms.<p>

"Hermione, I don't know why you are so upset." Ron was saying as passively as possible from the other side of the table. "You knew there was a possibility of Potter going dark when I explained about to you about his past. Cedric's murder is just the proof of what I've been telling you." The red headed git said as reassuringly as possible. "Harry killed Cedric Diggory and tried to blame You-Know-Who and Pettigrew. Dumbledore has monitors for if You-Know-Who ever tried to regain his body and none of them went off. Potter is lying."

"If he's lying than why did we have to bring him all the way to the states, huh Ronald?" Hermione demanded rising from her chair. "If Harry is nothing more than a cold blooded murderer like you say than why an Insane Asylum across the ocean and not Azkaban?" The frizzy haired witch questioned turning her attention on Dumbledore. "And why are you just sitting there letting it happen! Harry has never done anything wrong! Well, he has broken school rules, but only to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or save someone's life!"

"How dare you speak to the Headmaster that way?" Molly shrieked rising from her seat at the table. "That little prat has murdered someone! It isn't the Headmaster's fault that the boy turned out the way he had! We should have listened to the Dursleys, they knew the brat longer than any of us, they knew the true measure of him."

"We cannot risk Harry being sent to Azkaban." Dumbledore said, addressing Hermione and ignoring Molly Weasley's outburst. "Harry is still seen as an icon to many in the wizard world. If he was placed in Azkaban there is a good chance that he would have supporters rising in the streets to over throw the ministry. That must not be allowed to happen." The aged wizard sighed and in so doing showed his many advanced years. "The way Harry is going it is possible he could escape from Azkaban and start a following greater than any Dark Wizard in history. It is far safer for him to be here."

"Well then, Headmaster," Hermione spat the title out as though it was a curse. "Consider this my notice for departure from Hogwarts." The brown haired girl said stand and walking away from the table toward the door. "I refuse to be anywhere were people can condemn others to life in an insane asylum or prison for something they have absolutely no proof he did." Her brown eyes narrowed before she stepped out the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Opening the door to the room Harry was in she burst into tears at the sight of her friend and rushed to envelope him in one of her bone crushing hugs. "Harry! I don't know what to do. They won't listen to reason it's as though they're stuck believing whatever it is that Fudge wants them to believe and there isn't anything I can do about it." She cried as she clutched onto the lapels of his orange jumpsuit. "What do I do Harry?"

"Hermione, reach into my left pocket." The messy haired boy said in a whispering voice. It was harsh and gruff from lack of use. Dumbledore himself had silenced Harry at the boy's trial, not allowing him to speak for the next several days. The old man must have thought it was still holding strong and keeping Harry from saying his piece. "There's a letter for the Goblins in there, signed in my blood so they'll know it is authentic. They'll transfer all the Potter funds into a separate account for me with a different name. Make sure you get there before Dumbledore does."

Hermione clung to the Boy-Who-Lived tightly, not letting the nearly fifteen year old boy go. Her frizzy hair was keeping her and Harry's faces from being seen by those who would come through the door. "Do you think that's why they are doing this? Just so they can get some gold out of a vault?"

"I have no idea, but I wouldn't put it past them to try while I'm locked up." Harry answered quietly as he kissed Hermione's forehead. "You will always be my best friend Hermione. Ron was way too impressed with the Boy-Who-Lived, but you saw through all that. Leave Hogwarts, I don't trust Dumbledore or the Weasleys anymore. Go to Beauxbatons and get in good with some of those foreign speaking boys you like so much." He smiled sadly as he felt Hermione's hand slip into his shackled palm.

"Don't worry Harry; I'll do everything I can." She whispered kindly as she took the paper and shoved it into her bra. "There now no one can get it from me." She said with a cheeky grin before wiping her face and staring at her best friend. "I'm going to miss you Harry." She said the tears streaming down her face once more before she gave him a tight hug and headed for the door. Looking back as she opened the door she gave him a slight smile and a wave before closing the heavy metal door behind her.

"Intelligent maneuvering," a gruff voice said from behind Harry causing him to nearly jump out of his seat. Turning his head quickly his green eyes landed on an imposing figure dressed in solid black. The man was wearing some sort of muggle armor, with pointed bat wings and a long flowing cape down his back. "It's always best to have your ducks in order before you go away for a while."

"I won't be here for long." Harry said turning to look at the people he had once thought he'd known again. "They'll come for me eventually. Either they'll come to take me back and fix the mess they created when they realize I'm right and the body count is rising, or He'll come to kill me personally." The fourteen year old said with a simple shrug, causing the chains to rattle where they lay. "Either way, two years tops how long I'll be trapped in here."

The dark figure moved to stand next to the young boy and gripped the boy's shoulder. A sudden flare of pain shot through his head, as images raced through his mind. He saw another man with messy brown hair rising from a pit of green liquid, his body rejuvenated, his green eyes glaring outward in madness as his muscles were taught. The hair over his ears was white and a crazed beard jutted down along his jaw bone.

The white irises of his cowl turned to star at the boy beside him even as he released his shoulder. There was something wrong going on here. He hadn't had a flash like that in ages and it always had something to do with magic. That was the last thing Gotham needed was a magic user in Arkham Asylum. "I need to talk to someone." The man in a bat costume said as he swept the door, seemingly ignoring the people in the other room as they also began to leave. "You gave it two years," he said pausing at the door and turning to look at the teenager, "I'll try and shorten that expectation a bit if you really are innocent."

"Gee, thanks for dropping by and telling me who you were." Harry said sarcastically as he tried to adjust to get comfortable. Irritably he shook his chains, not really certain what he was hoping for. After all, Arkham wouldn't be so bad, not after the Dursleys anyway.

Suddenly the door to the room opened again and in stepped an older man, wearing a brown business suit, black shirt, and black shoes. His leather brown belt was nearly hidden against the color of his clothing. "Mr. Potter, the first sign of madness is always talking to yourself." The man said, his long white hair, which hung to the middle of his back, swaying in a ponytail. "I am Doctor Liedermyer, your personal psychiatrist while you are in Arkham." The old man said holding out his hand. When Harry raised his eyebrow and looked down at the shackles the man chuckled. "Right, right, I forgot about those. Very well, let's get you settled in your room and then we'll give you the tour."

Harry stood and followed the doctor out of the room smirking at his jingled his chains hoping to make it sound like a song. "I do believe you'll get along well with some of our other patients Mr. Potter, they enjoy making as much racket as possible when they show up as well." Doctor Leidermyer stated kindly as he pulled a card from his pocket and swiped it over a scanner on next to a steel door without a doorknob.

As the door whooshed open Harry was led into a massive room filled with people sitting at tables and playing cards or watching television. Some had far away stares and jumped at small noises like Harry's uncle had when he first got his Hogwarts letter. Others shook with fear in the corners, their hands up over their heads as though shielding themselves from some unknown terror. "This is our recreation room for low threat patients. Many have been driven insane by the more unusual patients whenever they escape. Many are from the recently returned former Doctor, Jonathon Crane, the self titled, Scarecrow."

Harry stared in shock as one of the men began to scream violently and begin tearing at his own eyes. Two orderlies rushed toward him tackling him to the ground and pinning his arms. Doctor Leidermyer rushed toward a large red button under a glass case and pulled a key from his pocket. Turning it he opened the case and pushed the button. Almost instantly a team of orderlies and guards rushed into the room with a gurney and strapped the man down. "Fear Toxin is a deadly gas that makes one see his worst fears, Mr. Potter." Leidermyer said as he returned to Harry's side. "The Scarecrow's own design, he's one of the more dangerous villains you need to keep an eye out for."

The young wizard shook his head, trying to rid himself of the horrible scene that had played out in front of his mind. "You though, are a special case. Tried for murder and found insane, those are a bit deeper in." The doctor said as he slid the card again and they stepped into an elevator. The white haired man pushed a button with a weird symbol on it, a black bat on a yellow button, and smiled at Harry. "We usually keep this level secured for the more troublesome patients, however your chart said you needed as much watching as possible, so you'll be on this floor as well."

"Wow, roomy." Harry stated as he saw the size of the cells. They were easily each as large as the Dursley's living room. As he walked along he saw a man in one cell with one side of his face horribly burned, and the hair on that end sticking up oddly. It was everything the young boy had not to puke at the sight. Next to that cell was an attractive blond woman with her hair falling into her face, sitting on her cot while a ventriloquist dummy sat on her lap chatting his head off.

"Harvery 'Two-Face' Dent the former Gotham D.A. and Peyton Riley 'The Ventriloquist'," Leidermyer said kindly as though introducing Harry to a few old friends. "And here we have The Joker, real name unknown." He said motioning toward a clown in a cell. It took some staring on Harry's part but he realized the man's skin was really that white, and his lips didn't have lipstick or anything else on them, and his hair was green. "The Joker fell into a vat of chemicals fighting Batman back when he was the Red Hood; he came back looking like the figure you see before you."

The next cell held a beautiful older woman, laying upside down her cot with her feet on the wall and chewing bubblegum while playing with a doll of the clown next to her cell. "Dr. Harleen Quinzel, former psychiatrist, was driven insane by the Joker and became his lover and partner in crime." The doctor said continuing to walk along leaving a chained up Harry to chase after him. "Pamela Lillian Isley, Poison Ivy to others, she is a botanist, toxicologist, and extremist for Environmentalism and Feminism."

"Is that really a reason to have her locked up in an insane asylum? Wouldn't someone like that do better in prison?" Harry asked while he looked at the doctor in confusion.

"Normally, you would be correct, Mr. Potter, however, Miss Isley believes the plants can talk to her, and enjoys feeding anyone she desires to large carnivorous plants." The doctor said calmly as he lead Harry to the next cell and ran his card over the scanner, opening it. "This will be your cell. Everything you need will be provided for you, simply give me a list the next time I see you, which should be tomorrow at four o'clock."

Grabbing a key from his breast pocket Doctor Leidermyer undid the shackles holding Harry, and motioned for him to enter the cell. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you bring me up here personally without guards? And why tell me everything about the other patients. Doesn't that break Doctor/Patient confidentiality?"

"Mr. Potter, everything I told you is already widely known by the general public, so have no fear about any confidentiality. Anything said in session is kept strictly between us." Leidermyer said jovially before grabbing the door and smiling. "And why I didn't bring security along is because, well, even I could stop you from breaking out. There's really no harm in it." The doctor said chuckling before seeing Harry's unamused face. "Very well, we were monitored the entire time by hidden cameras, and," the doctor pointed up to where Harry could just barely see feet walking by on a catwalk, "I did have security with us the entire time except for when we were on the elevator."

As the doctor closed Harry's cell door, leaving only a clean front glass wall for Harry to see out of, the young boy sighed and collapsed onto his cot. Truth being told, other than not seeing Hermione again, he didn't really mind being cooped up in here. Free meals, no manual labor unless you were being punished, T.V. when you're in the recreation room and probably a gym somewhere as well. Hell, this place didn't even have Dementors. It would be a cake walk up into Voldemort showed up.

Smiling to himself, Harry let his head fall onto his pillow, quite happy to let sleep over take his tired, jet lagged body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN My first story, YAY! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The Mystery Deepens

**I do not own Harry Potter or Batman.**

**I do need a Beta Reader if anyone is interested.**

**On to the Story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Begin Dream Sequence<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Harry's bare feet made no sound as he walked down the silent urban street. His orange jumpsuit was gone, replaced instead by his black Hogwarts' robe. Ghosts lined the streets screaming in agony as a black mist floated out of the ground poisoning everything it touched. A deep red unearthly glow, as if a great fire raged, shined brightly over a 10 foot hedge lining a park.<em>

_A dark shadow swooped down from over head, a monstrous bat that screeched loudly, causing the 14 year old to cover his ears in hopes of blocking out the sound. The black mist quivered and moved to engulf the bat only to be held at bay by small red birds. Clouds formed overhead, lightning flashed and thunder rolled before green sludge poured down from the heavens in sheets._

"_So they have sent Potter away?" A cold voice asked from behind the sleeping individual. Turning around his eyes landed on the like face of Voldemort who was standing on a raised platform sliding out of the hard pavement. A black clad figure knelt at Tom Riddle's feet a silver and white mask hiding its face from view. "Rise, Severus, you have done your master proud." The red eyed figure hissed. "Find out where Potter is being held. It is time I finish this once and for all."_

"_Of course, Master." The oily voice of Severus Snape slithered out from behind the mask. Harry tilted his head to the side as he examined the scene before him. Though Snape and Voldemort were standing outside, the green liquid didn't touch them. Oddly he was reminded of the summer before when he witnessed Frank Bryce's death in his dream. Was it possible what he was seeing was actually happening?_

"_More than possible," a chilling voice answered from behind him. Whipping around Harry saw a man dressed in a black suit, white under shirt, and blood shot eyes. His hair was peppered with white streaks as a gruff unshaven face protruded from a thin horse like neck. Behind him the black mist stretched out for what seemed eternity, the massive black bat, the birds, the buildings, the ghosts, all were gone. "Do try to hold still, this will be painful." The ghost stated before it faded from existence. _

_The black mist engulfed the young wizard, sinking deep into his flesh. Pain unlike any the young wizard had felt before exploded through his young body. The sound of breaking glass barely registered in his ears before he lost all sense of self. There was no more 'I', no more 'Harry', only a never ending pain that made the Cruciatus Curse feel like a tickle._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Dream Sequence<strong>_

* * *

><p>Harry bolted up right in his cot, his throat burning as a continuous scream erupted from his throat. Throwing back the covers he stumbled out of bed, ignoring the pain of his bare feet as the broken shards of glass from the front wall of cell dug into his flesh. As he reached the hallway he never felt the eyes of the inmates watching him in confusion before he fell to his hands and knees and puked. Blood and bile seared his torn throat and vocal cords as he emptied his stomach across the linoleum floor. Without a thought otherwise he slid across the ground, slicing his body up even more as he fell unconscious on the floor, his glowing green eyes closing.<p>

A certain red headed villainess stood against the glass of her own cell watching the boy closely. Her plants crept around behind her releasing various spores as their mistress watched the young teenager closely. Poison Ivy was a walking book of contradictions. She was a murderer but also a nurturer, she despised humanity for its crimes on the planet, but felt companionship from her friend Harley Quinn. For some reason though, as her green eyes met nearly identical, closing eyes, on the floor outside, she felt a wash of familiarity, something that didn't sit right inside of her.

When she had first heard the screams she had thought it was Crane using his fear gas to torment the new guy. It had woken her from a deep beautiful sleep but when she had woken up Pamela had noticed that they were not screams of fear. They were screams of pain. She hadn't exactly been all that bothered by it, she had caused many screams of pain herself, but the sound of glass shattering had caught her attention.

Blinking she stared at the small male mammal lying helpless on the floor, blood pooling beneath his body. The ding of the elevator pulled her eyes that way, and she felt a shiver run across her green tinted skin as she her eyes fell on the white haired doctor accompanying the orderlies and guards. Nurses and doctors flooded the hall checking on the small black haired teen so she turned away and walked back to her cot. The boy would be fine… not that she cared in the first place, obviously.

* * *

><p>In a cave deep beneath the famous Wayne Manor, a dark clad figure sat in a high backed leather chair, his chin resting on his glove clad hand. Blue eyes were scanning the computer screen in front of his eyes as he analyzed the two photographs he had pulled up. One was the mug shot of Harry James Potter, taken only hours before as he was placed in Arkham Asylum. The young boy had a look in his green eyes that Bruce didn't like, the same look that stared back at him every morning from blue eyes in the mirror.<p>

A file had also been put up since Harry had been locked away. Details on the child's life, doctor's reports, hospital records, a psychological profile, everything one needed to keep an eye on an inmate in Arkham, however things didn't add up. Burn marks on the boy's neck in the shape of hand prints were listed as sun burns, a deep through and through set of round scars were listed as a snake bite even though they were massive in size, a cut along the boy's right wrist was labeled as an attempted suicide even though it was far to straight to be self inflicted. Scars crisscrossed his back resembling belt marks that actually bit into the skin and were listed as an accident involving a staircase.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. Whoever filled out these reports were obviously not familiar with how the real world worked. Even the psychological profile stated that the boy suffered from 'big headedness' and was a 'little boy crying wolf', not something that would deemed professional. It listed pathological lying as a problem as the boy had stated his parent's murderer had returned, something found to be impossible since nobody had ever been found. Blue eyes narrowed at the screen, how often had one of his enemies 'died' with no body to be found only to return months or even years later?

Beside the picture of Harry Potter was a picture of a man Bruce Wayne knew all too well, Ra's Al Ghul, head of the League of Assassins. It was true that both of them simply had black hair that stuck up oddly, Ra's' being closer around the temples while Harry's was further back, but the eyes were what struck the Dark Knight as eerie, even behind Harry's glasses the bone structure around the eyes and the color were nearly identical, as was their hollow cheeks and high cheekbones.

Bruce grumbled as he put his head in his hands, rubbing his tired eyes. For the life of him he couldn't find the correlation between the man who wanted to return the world to a natural balance and the young teen now residing in Arkham. The closest he could come up with was that they were related somehow, and with Ra's being over 600 years old, the possibility was there, possibly at an extreme distance. Drumming his fingers on the massive desk cut into the cave wall he felt his eyes drifting to a link under Ra's name.

Talia.

This wasn't going to be an easy case, not for him at least. Anything that involved Ra's and Talia usually ended by pushing Bruce to his very limits. "My word," the voice of Alfred said from beside Bruce, who reached out and took his cup of coffee from his butler and father figure. "If I didn't know any better I would have said you had found a picture of Mr. al Ghul as child." Alfred continued as he looked back and forth between the pictures.

"Go ahead, look all you want, I could use a fresh pair of eyes on this." Bruce said as he sipped his coffee, ignoring the time on the bottom of his computer monitor telling him it was 3 in the morning. He watched as Alfred stroked his chin with his white clad hand and seemed to be turning the gears over in his mind. The Batman had always managed to read people and wasn't surprised when a light seemed to flicker on behind Alfred's eyes and the aging man reached forward and pushed a few buttons on the keyboard.

The two images over lapped one another seemingly blending into one person, though now it seemed as though Ra's had a full head of hair and Harry had at least some muscle to his thin figure. Though the two didn't match up perfectly, once they were lined up over top of one another it became painfully obvious that they had some sort of relationship. "If you don't mind me asking, Sir, what exactly made you start looking in between a 14 year old Arkham patient and a 600 year old mad man?"

"When I touched the boy's shoulder Alfred, I had a vision of some sort of Ra's rising out of a Lazarus Pit." The younger man said as he rubbed his temples. The city had been eerily quiet tonight as though adjusting to the new presence within its borders and it had become a long night of staring at his computer. He couldn't even spar with anyone since Dick was in Bludhaven and Tim was off with the Titans at the moment. "I don't believe in coincidences, Alfred, you know me better than that."

"Then, Master Bruce, perhaps it is time to contact a certain old flame." The white haired Englishman said kindly as he moved to the side and picked up the cold cup of coffee Bruce had had been drinking from earlier. "If you want answers on Ra's al Ghul, there is really no better source than his daughter, Talia." The butler began to walk out of the cave, heading for the staircase that would lead back to the manor. "Besides, that young woman has most excellent manners whenever she comes to visit. One does miss proper etiquette from time to time."

"Good night Alfred." Bruce said a bit forcibly as he went back to staring at the computer. The old man seemed to have a knack for saying exactly what Bruce didn't want to hear at the moment. Grabbing the mouse he wheeled it over Talia's name, he had long since added her private phone number into her file, but he couldn't bring his finger to click on the blue highlighted name. This was his city and his case. It might seem petulant but he wasn't about to start calling in favors yet.

Standing he began moving toward the vault where he kept his many batsuits only to be interrupted by a loud wailing noise. Pulling his cowl back over his head he dropped back into the leather chair in front of his computer and looked for the source of the alarm. Arkham Asylum. '_I won't be here for long. They'll come for me eventually. Either they'll come to take me back and fix the mess they created when they realize I'm right and the body count is rising, or He'll come to kill me personally._'

Cursing under his breath Batman raced toward his Batmobile and hopped in. The roof slid closed over his head as the engine roared to life. He had hoped he had more time before someone came after the boy. He only hoped he wasn't too late to prevent any real damage from taking place. The car veered down the long and winding passage way out from under Wayne Manor and toward the bridge leading into Gotham. One thing was for sure; his night wouldn't be so boring now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. The Bat meets the Toad

**I do not own Harry Potter or Batman.**

**I do need a Beta Reader if anyone is interested.**

**On to the Story.**

* * *

><p>When Batman reached Arkham he had to admit that things looked grim. Medical personnel were running about grabbing supplies from cupboards and dashing back into a closed room. Police were scouring the grounds and buildings looking for any sign of an intruder. Police Commissioner James Gordon was stalking back and forth, his brown coat shuffling around his legs.<p>

As the Dark Knight walked down the hall the police commissioner gave a sigh of relief. "Good, you're here." The workaholic said as he fell in step with his long time friend and ally. "It is a total mad house here, don't give me that look, you know what I mean." Gordon grunted seeing Batman's amused smirk. "Guards saw no one in or out, the four inch thick bullet proof glass simply shattered. No can make heads or tails of it."

The two men entered the elevator heading for the secure floor where Harry's cell was located. "What happened to the kid?" Gotham's protector questioned as the small cube opened to show the city's most dangerous fugitives.

"That is one of the weirdest parts." Jim said as they walked by the criminals that made any sane man's skin crawl. "His throat is shredded from the inside because he was screaming so loud. It had to be pain, pure and brutal pain. Something got to him so bad he passed out and actually forgot who he was for ten minutes after puking."

The two stopped in front of Harry's cell, blood, glass, and bile were everywhere, glittering under the florescent lights. "He managed to stumble bare footed out of his cell, didn't even feel the glass tearing apart his feet." The commissioner explained as he watched Batman collect blood and glass. "They're running tests now to see if there might be permanent damage to his nerve endings. We were going to take him to the hospital but someone from Federal arrived and said it wouldn't be allowed."

"Of course not," a sickeningly sweet voice said from down the hall. The black clad vigilante stood tall and turned around to see the newcomer. She was a squat little woman with oversized cheeks and a wide mouth; a pink cardigan sweater hugged her round frame far too tightly. "Naughty, attention seeking, lying, mental patients should not burden the decent tax payers simply for inflicting injury to their own body."

The white lenses in Batman's cowl narrowed at the pink bullfrog like woman in front of him. "Who are you to deny medical attention to someone who obviously needs it?" Even after only a few sentences from the woman he knew he didn't like her.

The pink woman straightened herself up, probably hoping to intimidate the black clad figure. "I am Delores Jane Umbridge, the new liaison between our government and Arkham Asylum." She spoke haughtily with her squat nose lifted slightly into the air. "I am in charge of Mr. Potter's care while he is in this institution, and if he needs medical attention, I'll be the one to decide if he gets it."

Bruce felt his fists clench as his body shook with rage. Taking a deep breath he turned to Gordon ignoring the fuzzy pink nightmare in front of him. "I'll check the boy's D.N.A. Jim. We might be dealing with a metahuman, a sorcerer, or any number of…" But before he could finish he was cut off by a sound he knew he would come to hate.

"Hem Hem," a false cough cut across the Batman's voice, shocking the Dark Knight into silence. Once more he felt his fists clench as his anger soared. Turning his head slightly he saw a frown on the short woman's lips. "I'm afraid I must have misheard you. Did you say you were going to try and see if the boy was magical? You couldn't possibly have any way to prove such thing."

"You will find, Miss. Umbridge, that there are a great many things I can uncover." The black clad figure snarled, leveling his patented 'Bat-Glare' at the woman. He nearly smirked as he saw here retreat several steps. "As it happens I have friends in the magical community. A simple phone call should suffice to see what I can learn about your charge." Bruce said now giving a full smirk before turning to his friend. "There's more though, I think it will best be discussed away from current company."

At first Jim thought he was talking about the woman whose very voice made his skin crawl, before he remembered who else was in the hallway with them. "Of course, Batman, the roof should prove a valuable spot." Gordon said and wasn't shocked to see that his friend for several years was already walking toward the staircase. "If you'll excuse us, Miss. Umbridge," he said toward the pink clad woman before following after the other man.

* * *

><p>With a haughty sniff, Delores Umbridge turned to walk down the hallway, only to come face to face with a white clown's face pressed up against the glass in front of his cell, his tongue sticking out and his eyes crossed. Seeing he had her attention the Joker pushed himself off the glass and smirked wickedly. "Oh yes, you will be trouble." The clown prince of crime said with a chuckle as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But how do I make the most fun out of you?" He was quiet for a moment obviously thinking hard. "Oh I know! How about a stick of dynamite up your ass? You're enough of a frog to make any redneck squeal in joy at the prospect."<p>

"I beg your pardon!" Umbridge nearly yelled as she backpedaled away from the Joker's cell and bumped up against another wall.

"Ah don't know 'bout that Clown-boy." A gruff voice spoke out. Wide eyed Delores turned around to find herself staring at a massive wall of chest framed by massively muscled and scale covered arms. Her eyes looked up and up before landing on a wide smile of sharpened teeth a blunt nose and blue-green eyes. "Ah'd say she'd make a damn good gumbo."

"Ah, Croc, you really know the best recipes." A high pitched New York accent called out. Terrified the representative of the Ministry spun around to see a blond girl in pigtails standing against the glass wall of the cell next to Joker's. "I'll have to introduce you to Ma sometime." She said with a feral grin before turning to look at the short round woman. "I say we feed her to one of Red's plants, like that frog I saw get eaten by a Venus Flytrap on the Discovery Channel. You remember don't you, Puddin'?"

A new voice piped up from down the hall, and the short woman's eyes widened considerably as she spotted the green almond shaped eyes, aristocratic jaw and red hair of the woman talking. "You will do no such thing, Harl." The red headed woman said as she stretched against the glass, causing many of the male inmates to wolf whistle in her direction. "She'd probably give my babies indigestion, and I won't have them getting sick on frog legs."

"You… you listen here you freaks." The former Undersecretary for the Minster of Magic said as she began to back up down the hall. "You'll do nothing to me, nothing! Do you understand?" She seemed desperate to reach the elevator but at the same time not take her eyes off of them. "I'm an extremely important person in the Government; you'll be killed if you so much as lay a hand on me."

"So we can use our feet than?" Joker asked with a sickening grin as he looked down at his bare feet. "I've always wanted to try killing someone with my feet. It will be my greatest challenge yet!" He yelled excitedly before laughing. That insane, murderous laugh was like a rattlesnake's rattle, sending shivers down Umbridge's spine. With a scream she turned and fled from the hall as fast as her stubby legs could carry her. She ran through the open elevator doors and smacked into the back wall before falling over onto her back.

The villains screamed with laughter as she grunted and rolled trying to get back to her feet. When the elevator doors finally closed it took the inmates of Arkham several minutes to get themselves back under control. "Curiouser and Curiouser," a lone voice muttered from the shadows of one of the cells. A blond man with large top teeth walked out of the corner of his cell, his blond hair swept back as his eye brows furrowed.

"Oh Nature, what is it Tetch?" Poison Ivy growled from her own cell. She hated most men for being far too chauvinistic but Jarvis took it to a completely different level. The Mad Hatter and his precious Alice even though the woman he desired was long since married to someone else.

"A liaison from a foreign government here in Arkham to watch over only one inmate doesn't strike any of you as odd?" The Mad Hatter asked as he leaned against the wall of his cell, his voice drifting down the hallway. "It seems to me the Queen of Hearts has sent the Black Knight off the board. Politics and Treachery are the Walrus and the Carpenter; it all begins to make sense. When next Mr. Nigma comes to play, we'll put his puzzling puzzler to the task."

* * *

><p>Up on the rooftop the commissioner and Batman were standing quietly looking out over Gotham Harbor at the city beyond. "Jim, we might have a bigger issue on our hand than I first speculated." Batman said his hands gripping the railing tightly as he contemplated just what exactly was turning over in his mind. "You saw how that woman reacted when we mentioned the term 'sorcerer', there is something not right going on here."<p>

"His file doesn't match up either." Jim said shaking his salt and pepper hair and taking a drag off of his cigarette. "Snake bites that look more like bullet wounds. Hand shaped burn marks. Hell the boy looks like he's been starved and abused for years!" He growled slamming his free hand onto the hard metal railing and wincing as pain danced through the side of his hand. "Things aren't adding up, and so long as that woman is here we can't investigate the matter properly. She's all over the boy like mold on bread."

"There's more. If my hunch is correct…" The Batman stopped and sighed as he wished for the chance to rub his tired eyes, but that risked his identity. "It might be possible that Harry James Potter is related to Ra's al Ghul." He spit the name out as though he was spitting venom from between his teeth. "If it is true than we might have to expect the League of Assassins to arrive in Gotham. Especially if word gets out about this Umbridge woman not letting Harry go to the hospital to treat his injuries."

"How in heaven's name would Ra's al Ghul ever find something like that out?" James Gordon asked terrified at the prospect of having a man who wanted to wipe out three quarters of the human population back in his city again. "You aren't suggesting that he has eyes and ears in Gotham are you? If that's true… it could be too late to stop information from reaching him. The accident or whatever it was happened nearly forty five minutes ago, most of the staff switched out fifteen minutes later!"

"For many people's sake, I hope that that mad man doesn't have anyone in Arkham." The Dark Knight said out loud. Inside though, inside he was nearly praying that Ra's found out and came to get the boy. As a law abiding citizen for the most part, Bruce couldn't do anything to get Harry out of the situation he was in. However, Ra's had no such qualms when it came to the law. "I'll get these analyzed and get back to you with what I find." He said finally before vaulting over the side of the roof.

Smirking Jim ran to the edge of the roof and cursed at the fact that the other man had already vanished into the shadows. "One of these days I'll catch you." He muttered to himself before dropping his cigarette and snuffing out the flame with his toe. "Yeah, and one day I'll quit smoking too." He growled before walking back to the door leading into the asylum. It was going to be a long day when he got back to the office and this mess wasn't even cleaned up yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you think. Also, for those curious about why Umbridge is at Arkham. Since Dumbledore sided with Fudge she has no reason to go to Hogwarts, so sending her to make Harry's life hell in Arkham seems like something Fudge would do.**


	4. Plans Can Change

**I do not own Harry Potter or Batman.**

**I do need a Beta Reader if anyone is interested.**

**On to the Story.**

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning, feeling as though his head was going to explode. Sucking in a breath he winced. His throat felt like it was covered in broken glass and sandpaper. Turning his head to cough he tried to bring his hand up to his mouth to cover it only to find that his hand was strapped to the bed he was on.<p>

"I certainly hope you weren't planning on escaping, Mr. Potter." A sugar coated voice said from somewhere off to the side. Turning his head in that direction all he could see was a blur of pink against the blurry starch white walls beyond. "I don't know if you remember me or not, but I am Delores Jane Umbridge, Undersecretary of the Minister Cornelius Fudge, and new Liason between our government and Arkham Asylum."

Harry felt sick at the sound of the woman's voice, well that and the feeling within him. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like it was located in the same place his magic was located, only sewer water. He retched violently, letting more blood and bile splatter across the side of his pillow and the ground, his eyes watering as the burning liquid filled his scratched and torn throat. "We'll have none of that, Potter. Faking injury will only get you more time in this Asylum."

With half his face covered in his own vomit he narrowed his eyes at the pink blur that hurt his eyes even more. "What have I told you about interfering with my patient?" The voice of Dr. Leidermyer asked as a door swung open to the side of the clinic. "My patient is ill and you have already said he couldn't go to a hospital and we allowed it, but you will not attempt to use intimidation to keep him from getting better."

The woman, Umbridge, Harry remembered, seem to bristle at the forceful tone used by Leidermyer. "Now see here, that boy is my responsibility, my duty to insure that he does not pull the wool over your eyes." She was saying with venom laced in her voice. "The boy is a delusional killer and I won't let you treat him as an invalid."

"Well than you should have taken him somewhere else." The doctor said. Harry could see a black blur step past the pink blur before a wet cloth was placed against his face and began to wipe off the vomit. "We'll have to change your sheets, and I do apologize for the restraints Mr. Potter, however Miss. Umbridge wouldn't let us untie you." Harry blinked as something was put on his face and realized he could see again with thanks to his glasses.

"Thanks." He whispered, his voice rough and worn and causing him to wince from his neck muscles moving. Harry gave the doctor a smile before glaring at the pink puffball that was his own personal warden. He remembered her well enough, the ugly toad faced woman who had smiled happily at him when they had awoken him only to give him the verdict of a trial he hadn't even been allowed too.

Leidermyer smiled at Harry and undid the restraint around his chest allowing him to sit up. He raised a glass of water to Harry mouth and watched as the boy greedily drank it down. "A few days in recovery and you should be well enough to return to your cell Harry. Would you mind telling me what exactly happened that caused you to scream like that?"

Harry looked at the doctor with a raised eyebrow causing the man to chuckle. "Of course, of course, we'll just have to wait for your throat to heal up before you can tell me anything. That will not be a problem at all." The white haired man said before patting Harry on the shoulder. "Now you just relax while I go and make a phone call."

As the man stood to leave he turned to glare at Umbridge who was in turn glaring at Harry. "You will need to leave this room immediately. I will not have you causing my patient undo stress, is that understood?" He ordered with a voice that sent Umbridge scurrying out of the room. Smiling he looked back at Harry. "It seems your little display was enough to garner some respect from your fellow inmates, they terrified Miss. Umbridge to the point of fleeing the hall as fast as possible. Congratulations."

Harry smiled thinking about the foul woman being chased off by the people he had seen the night before. Lying back on his bed he tried to breathe without hurting his throat and watch the reflection of Dr. Leidermyer walk out the door and close it behind him. He would just have to wait for the people to come in and change his sheets, and hopefully let him take a bath, he smelled pretty bad at the moment.

* * *

><p>The long white haired man walked through the halls of Arkham before coming up to the nurse's station. "Patient in exam room one needs a shower and bed change. He vomited all over himself as soon as he woke up." The man smiled kindly at the blond shapely brunette sitting at the station her hair combed over the right side of her face.<p>

"That shall not be a problem, Dr. Leidermyer, I will see to it immediately." She said in an accent that Leidermyer couldn't place. His brown eyes watched as she stood and motioned toward four orderlies who were standing nearby. With a smile he walked off to his office and closed the door.

Flipping the lock his kind smile melted away to a grim frown as he walked over to his desk and opened his drawer. A mirror within lay blankly on top of a bunch of patient reports he paid no attention too. Picking up the mirror he stared at his aged and wrinkled face with a snarl before speaking the name "Amanda Waller".

A rather obese black woman appeared on the other side of the mirror frowning. "Doctor Gotham, I didn't think I would be catching sight of you just yet. I believe the plan has only just begun. Do not tell me there are complications already." The head of Cadmus stated her black eyes narrowed toward the powerful sorcerer.

"There is another magic user here, Delores Umbridge, she can compromise everything." He stated viciously as he sat down in his chair. "I cannot redirect the flows of magic woven underneath Gotham if into the Potter boy if the British Ministry of Magic will not let the boy heal from the experience." He snarled as rested his arms on the desk in front of him so he had to look down at the mirror.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Waller asked just as venomously as the sorcerer she was speaking to. "You have the most vicious killers in Gotham under your care at the moment and you call me to take care of this for you? I knew you were old, I didn't know you were incompetent."

Doctor Gotham rotated his neck hearing the ancient bones pop and crack as he loosened up. "You know what happens to the lead doctor whenever the patients kill someone? He gets fired, and if I do get fired, Director Waller that means the plan is sunk." He said as calmly as possible as he ran an aged hand over his face. "We need to bring in somebody who can get the job done with it being tied back to me."

"Fine than, if you don't have what it takes to do this than I'll do it." Director Waller stated and walked out of view of the mirror she had been speaking too. "General Gardner," He could hear her voice saying from a distance, "it is time to try out your new soldiers. Target is Delores Umbridge, Arkham Aslyum, Arkham Island, Gotham City, U.S.A. Leave no trace that we were there."

As the heavy set woman's face reappeared she was scowling horribly. "There, now the problem will be taken care of and it will be linked to the Military, not us. You had better pray that this is worth it, Gotham, or I swear to whatever deity that will listen that I will personally unleash a Hell on your backside the likes of which you have never seen!" Her voice got louder and louder as she spoke before ending in a yell. "Now, go check on your patient. The process has already begun; we do not need any variables at this stage."

"Of course, Director Waller," Doctor Gotham said as he stood. Shutting off the magical mirror he slid it back into his drawer and waved his hand locking it. "I've spent too long setting this whole scenario up." He muttered walking toward his door and pulling on a white lab coat, the tag reading Dr. Leidermyer.

'Magic only went so far, especially concealing Riddle's return from Dumbledore. Fear and subtle suggestions did the rest.' He thought with a smirk as he reached for the door. Stopping for a second he composed himself and forced his smile on his face. He was most certainly glad he had taken precautions to keep any magical being from grabbing the boy and apparating away.

The wail of an alarm stopped him though just outside his office door. Looking up he spotted the red spinning light meaning a prisoner escape. He didn't need this now, maybe when Waller's people showed up but not now. Spinning he began to make his way toward the examination room only for searing pain in his leg to cause him to buckle to the floor. Glancing down he saw blood staining his brown pants.

His brown eyes looked up into the barrel of a silencer on the end of a pistol aimed right between his eyes. Looking beyond it he could see the clothing of an orderly, only with a black balaclava covering his face expect for a pair of deep blue eyes. "We do not have time for this." A woman's voice cut through and both men turned to see the nurse disrobing, revealing high heeled riding boots, black skin tight leather pants, and a white blouse that showed an ample amount of cleavage. "Kill the sorcerer, don't be dramatic." She said in her odd accent.

Gotham's eyes went wide before he felt a sting on either side of his head and saw no more, falling back onto the white floor with a puddle of blood forming behind him. "Excellent Raul, now grab the boy and let's get out of here. My father is not a man to be kept waiting." Her brown eyes watched as a struggling Harry Potter was wheeled out of the infirmary still tied to his bed. A black gag had been tied over his mouth. It was something her father wanted the cameras to see, so they knew he was being taken without planning it himself. She could only ponder as to why he would want something like that though she would never question him.

Walking up to the doctor's office she kicked in the door and stepped inside. Without bothering to look around she stepped up to the desk and reached underneath gripping a small black device and pulling it free of its taped housing. A transmitter and microphone sat in her tanned palm before being turned off and slid into a pouch on her waist. Walking back out of the office she motioned for the men to follower her down the red toned hallway.

The sound of an elevator dinging had her turning and pulling a .9 mm semiautomatic from a holster on her belt before several men in orderly garb and black balaclavas stepped out carrying an unconscious green woman over their shoulder. "She gave us problems so we used the special tranquilizer on her." One of them said patting a weapon in his holster.

Nodding the woman turned back to the men pushing the struggling young wizard. "Let's go, our escape should be ready." She stated and walked a head of the group, shooting guards as they rushed around corners and stepping over their dead bodies. As she neared the back door she saw the sun glinting off the automatic doors before they were violently ripped off the wall. "I am glad to see my father's money did not go to waist, Mr. Bane."

"Senior Ghul pays handsomely." A thick South American accent answered as a hulking man stepped into view. The other men only came up to the new man's chest, and his arms were nearly as big around as their bodies, with veins bulging outward. A black mask covered his face except for his eyes which seemed to gleam with malice and rage from the steroid pumping from a machine on his back throughout his body. "The Helicopter has arrived on the southern docks. All the guards between us and our escape have been neutralized."

"Very well, let's get out of here." Talia Al Ghul said seriously and motioned for the men to follow her and the mercenary away from the Asylum. "Did you release the others?" She asked conversationally as they reached the docks and looked back at the men carrying Poison Ivy.

"Of course," one of the men said as he placed Poison Ivy on the helicopter and began helping load Harry onto the flying machine. "Joker, Quinn, Croc, Two Face, Hatter, and the Ventriloquist have all been released. Seems they had some sort of bet on who could get a frog first. I had no idea what they were talking about."

"Good, than the mission is almost over." Talia stated before raising her pistol and shooting the man through the head, followed by several rounds entering the rest of the men's bodies. Only one got away with a gunshot wound to the thigh. "Your new mission is to send Batman after my father. You will be rewarded when you return to the compound." The woman said ignoring the man's cries of pain as she and Bane stepped onto the helicopter.

The whirling blades began to pick up speed as the helicopter lifted off the ground and began flying westward. Below them they could see the flashing lights of police cruisers heading toward the island. "All in all, a successful mission." Talia muttered as looked at the pouch on her waist holding the transmitter. Now they could find out what exactly was going on, and she'd find out why her father wanted Harry Potter brought to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. The Truth of Nicholas Flamel

**I do not own Harry Potter or Batman.**

**I do need a Beta Reader if anyone is interested.**

**On to the Story.**

* * *

><p>Harry glared at the large man who towered over his head holding his hospital bed in place as the helicopter slipped lower in the air. They had been traveling for hours now and to be honest he had long since worn himself out trying to escape. He hated the thought of being helpless but without his wand he was trapped. The huge man that the woman had called Bane didn't even seem to be breaking a sweating as he held onto the top rail of Harry's bed with one hand to keep it from rolling from side to side.<p>

"Relax, Senior, I doubt they would have paid so much money to get you if they simply planned to execute you once we land." The masked man said with a heavy accent that Harry could not place. Harry attempted to sigh but his mouth was still gagged, something he didn't find comfortable at all. As though sensing his distress the huge man pulled the black strap from Harry's mouth.

After several minutes of gasping in sweet oxygen and ignoring the burning pain in his throat the young wizard finally managed to gasp out the question he had been dying to ask ever sense his abduction. "Do you work for Voldemort?" The large man simply shook his head, but the answer came from the startling beautiful woman sitting somewhere near Harry's feet.

"No, we do not work for the wizard named Voldemort." She said softly as she stood to look down at Harry's face. "My father has requested an audience with you and the woman, Poison Ivy, for what I do not know." The brown haired woman seemed to study Harry with her dark chocolate eyes before locking onto Harry's green eyes. "You look much like my father…" she whispered before turning her back to Harry's confused face and looking out the window.

"We shall be landing at the airstrip shortly. There we will transfer you to a jet to take us home." She said casually before her eyes flickered to the still unconscious Poison Ivy. "Soon, hopefully, my father will explain everything for us."

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked trying to sound casual as he struggled to sit up. A surprisingly soft hand on his shoulder eased him back down. He had no idea a man as large as Bane could be so soft; after all, Hagrid had nearly made it a point to beat him to the ground whenever he clapped Harry on the back.

"There is no reason to hide it, we are heading to Egypt." Talia said before retaking her seat and pulling out her pistol and reloading it. "My name is Talia al Ghul. It is a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter." She said with a flippant air. "My father would like to thank you for the rescue of the Philosopher Stone, even if it was but a ruse."

"You're father is Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked in shock. He had never met the Flamels while at Hogwarts. The only information he had on them had come from Dumbledore which now was highly suspect to the fourteen year old.

"Nicholas Flamel is one of his many aliases. I believe he prefers to use it when dealing with the magical world." Talia explained as she holstered her weapon after making sure the safety was on. "When you live to be 669 years old, you find yourself needing quite a few aliases as time passes on."

Harry's mind reeled at the information. Nicholas Flamel was just a cover up for someone else? "You said the Philosopher Stone was a ruse… If it isn't real than how is it that he's still alive? 669 years old doesn't seem like the sort of thing any wizard could simply achieve." He asked completely bewildered as his mind attempted to catch up with the facts.

"It is not for me to tell." The brunette said as the helicopter slowed to a hover and began to descend. "We are here. Mr. Bane, please carry them to the jet, we'll need to take off immediately." Talia said as the helicopter landed and she climbed out. With surprising ease Bane lifted the entire hospital bed and the still knocked out Poison Ivy and carried them toward a black jet.

When they got to the stairs leading up Bane put Harry down and carried the green skinned woman up first securing her in a seat. Returning he ripped the straps off Harry's bed and snagged the young boy before he could run and carried him up the stairs as well. As soon as everyone was in they took off, now heading back east. "We had to leave quickly, before my Beloved found us." Talia explained as Harry was tied into his seat.

A groan pulled everyone's attention toward Poison Ivy who was shaking her head and muttering quietly to herself. "Good she awakens. My father would have been most displeased if his guest was injured." Talia said before turning to look out the jet's window. "It will not be long before my Beloved learns that we have taken you. However, with all of his enemies released on Gotham it could take months before he manages to come after us."

Harry couldn't tell if she was happy or sad about this. He also wondered who her 'Beloved' was because he was pretty certain it wasn't anyone that she had shot. His eyes looked down at the gun holstered on her waist and longed to be able to grab and turn the tables. "You called Dr. Leidermyer a sorcerer. What did you mean?" He asked even as he stretched his fingers hoping his magic would allow him to summon the weapon to his hand.

"The one you call Doctor Leidermyer was actually a sorcerer named Doctor Gotham." Talia explained while crossing her legs. "My father has encountered him before. " She seemed to sigh. "Gotham wanted you in Arkham, and my father used his connections in your government to help him along, only so that we could get you. Had you gone to Azkaban there is little we could have done to free you."

The fourteen year old sighed and rested his head against the back of his seat, allowing his fingers to relax. Things seemed to be getting more and more complicated as the strange woman talked. For every answer she produced he had a thousand more questions. Without warning a striking pain shot through his body causing him to convulse in his chair. He felt something being pressed into his mouth, probably to muffle the scream he knew he was going to release, or to keep him from biting through his own tongue.

He could feel it, like thousands of rotting tendrils burrowing into his flesh, seeping into his blood. He felt like he was bathing in raw sewage from the amount of grime rushing into him. He didn't notice the massive arms holding him in his chair from behind as the ropes tying him to the chair burned away, nor did he notice when his eyes rolled back into his head and he once more passed out from the overwhelming pain.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean someone broke him out?" The squat red faced Delores Umbridge demanded as she followed Commissioner Gordon through the hallways of Arkham. "We must do everything we can to get Harry Potter back here! It's only been twenty four hours and already your pleasemen have let that maniac escape."<p>

Enraged Jim turned around and grabbed the short woman by her fuzzy pink sweater and slammed her into the wall. "Listen to me very carefully Umbridge." He growled his mustache twitching as fire flashed in his eyes. "I don't know what your hang up is on a fourteen year old who you claim has only killed one person, but I now have an entire city panicking thanks to every homicidal maniac in Arkham running unchecked in the streets. So back off before I have you hauled off for interfering in official police business."

Letting the toad like woman go was probably the happiest moment for Gordon that day, but it did nothing to rectify the worry he felt. He had already studied the camera footage of the people who had ransacked Arkham and had come away empty handed. They had one in custody but he only spoke some mumbo jumbo language Gordon had never heard before. They were smart; he would give them that, doing the break out just after sunrise when there was no way Batman could arrive in time.

"That no good muggle grabbing me like that, just who does he think he is dealing with?" Delores frowned at Gordon's retreating form. Turning in the opposite direction she began to waddle down the hallway toward her office, she would need to inform Cornelius of this situation at once. The Aurors would need to be called in, they were the only people who could stop someone like that horrible Potter brat.

Opening the office door she walked toward the makeshift fireplace she had installed, and even though it was electric it still was a viable connection to floo from. Walking past her desk she spotted a large purple gift wrapped package just sitting there with a large green bow. Confused she walked past it before grabbing some floo powder and throwing into the false fireplace.

The gas powered fire blazed green she called out her destination before she stuck her head in and felt the discombobulating feeling of her head spinning before it eventually stopped. Looking out she could see the Minister of Magic sitting behind his desk working on papers. "Cornelius we have a problem!" Umbridge shouted causing the portly wizard to jump. "Harry Potter has escaped. We need Aurors in Gotham immediately!"

The Minister looked flabbergasted before shaking himself free of the shock. "What do you mean Potter's escaped?" He asked in a whisper as he glanced around his office to see if anyone was there, which of course they weren't. "I'll speak to Dumbledore and Madam Bones immediately." He said before standing. "We'll need obliviators of course, can't let anyone know about us. Yes, its best this way."

"I'll continue to manage things on this side." Umbridge said sweetly before ducking back out of the fire. After checking to make sure her head was still on right she sat back on her heels and took a deep breath. These muggles didn't know what dangerous was. They were all terrified of a clown for Merlin's sake!

Shaking her head ruefully she walked over to the present and pulled off a card across the top of it. "To Delores Umbridge from Joker and Harley," she read and smiled. "Well isn't that sweet of them." She put the card on her desk and pulled the bow off the present.

Without her even touching it the top of the present popped off revealing a huge smiling clown face with a hole in its teeth. A shriek escaped the frog-like woman before she could get a hold of herself. "It's just a present from a mental patient, nothing to worry about." She sighed before a blast of green liquid shot out of the clown's mouth. She barely had time to jump to the side before the green goo shot past her and splattered against the wall.

She watched in shock as the wall slime began to hiss and bubble before dripping down the wall, revealing a massive hole on the other side. Leaning forward she touched the strange potion in shock before swearing and slinging the gunk off her finger. Her eyes opened wide as she saw her fingernail and the tip of her finger missing revealing the bone.

With a scream the Undersecretary of the Minister collapsed on the floor in a dead faint. It would be hours before anyone came to check on her. Even then, with her horrible personality no one really bothered to help her, merely shutting the door after making sure she wasn't in danger from the acid which had by then eaten through the floor. No one noticed the black jet flying over head heading out for the open ocean and the lands beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you think. Decided to pick off Umbridge piece by piece, hope you guys aren't too disappointed. **


End file.
